The Progression Device, Episode 3
by Jason Rosenbaum
Summary: Part three of epic saga


THE PROGRESSION DEVICE 

EPISODE THREE: 

NAZIS AND THE REUNION 

BY JASON ROSENBAUM 

WARNING-This fanscript portrays a future if the NAZIs would have won World War II. It is by no means an opinion on how things should be. It is not intended to glamourize the NAZIs, nor patronize Judiasm. Please do not be offended. I am not an anti-semitic (in fact, I'm a Jewish teenager) person and I pray this fanscript doesn't encourage anti-semitic beavihour. For the love of God, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! 

EXT.-NAZI NEW YORK CITY, ABOUT TWENTY SECONDS AFTER EPISODE TWO ENDED 

Bart is still banging his fist on the ground, angrily. Prolk is shaking his head. Bart looks up? 

BART:(desperately) 

Isn't there SOMETHING we can do? 

PROLK: 

I don't know, this has never happened before! And I don't know if going back in time will fix anything! 

BART: 

Why not? 

PROLK: 

Well, there's a simple principal made in Back To The Future II-if you see yourself when traveling through time, it can cause the universe to collaspe. I don't know if it was a movie plot-twist or an actual theory of time travel. I haven't ever tried it. 

BART:(stands up) 

Well, we're gonna have to risk it. 

PROLK:(shaking his head) 

Making the calculations will take at least two days, Bart! 

BART: 

Damn! You mean I'm going to live in a world ruled by NAZIs for two days? 

PROLK:(looks down) 

Sorry Bart....this is all my fault. 

BART: 

Don't feel bad, Proffesor. I mean, this is just a temporary problem. Anything that's broken can be fixed. 

Prolk stares down for a moment. 

PROLK: 

I suppose you're right. But listen to me-the problem is not with you, it's with Strazaolf. 

BART:(confused) 

Why? 

PROLK: 

Not only is he Jewish, he's a Russian Jew. Make sure NOBODY finds out. 

BART:(apprehensively) 

Don't you think the NAZIs will figure him out after awhile? 

PROLK:(shrugs) 

Just do whatever you can! Do SOMETHING. Just try to keep him alive. 

BART: 

I'll try..... 

EXT.-UPSTAIRS, AT THAT MOMENT 

GULF is conforting STRAZAOLF. 

STRAZAOLF:(panicking) 

I'm going to die! They're going to come up here and kill me! 

GULF:(looking around) 

Look......I'm going to call headquarters. 

STRAZAOLF: 

HEADQUARTERS? There is no HEADQUARTERS! There's just a bunch of NAZIs! NAZIs EVERYWHERE! 

GULF: 

Calm down, man. Don't wanna arouse suspicious now. 

STRAZAOLF:(cries) 

I'm just scared. 

Strazaolf collaspes onto the table, sobbing. Gulf pats his back. 

GULF: 

Come on, everything is going to end up fine. The Proffesor will be able to change everything back to normal. 

STRAZAOLF:(sobbing still) 

My God! My whole family! Dead! Dead! Dead! I can't stand it anymore! 

Strazaolf rushes out of the room. 

GULF: 

Eugene! Wait! 

Gulf rushes after him and they're both gone. The camera sits there for a moment and then turns to Prolk and Bart as they enter the room. 

PROLK: 

So remember, Strazaolf is not supposed to leave...this...where the hell is he? 

BART: 

Oh crap! 

PROLK: 

Well, go after him, Bart! 

BART:(rolls his eyes) 

Fine, Proffesor. I'll go out and catch him. 

Bart rushes outside. 

EXT.-DIRTY ALLEY, NEAR PROLK'S LAB 

Lots of people are walking by a HOMELESS MAN, who is panhandling money. Suddenly, a NAZI POLICEMAN walks up. 

NAZI GUY: 

Hey, what the hell are you doing there? 

HOMELESS GUY: 

I'm making my wage the way I can...... 

NAZI GUY:(takes out his billy club) 

You vacate....NOW! 

HOMELESS GUY:(stands up) 

This was a free country! I can do whatever the hell I want to! 

NAZI GUY:(laughing) 

A free country? That's the funniest thing I ever heard. 

Another NAZI GUY comes along. 

NAZI GUY #2:(apathetically) 

What's going on here? 

NAZI GUY #1: 

I think we got a jew here. 

NAZI GUY #2:(looking down) 

Is that right? 

HOMELESS GUY:(nodding) 

Yeah....so what? 

NAZI GUY #2: 

Judiasm is a crime punishable by death. 

NAZI GUY #1:(angrily) 

You're lucky we're at a time on lenancy. Otherwise, you'd be dead! 

HOMELESS GUY:(puts up the finger) 

$#%% you, you piece of dog$@#$! You seriously think you'll keep us down forever? That's what the Egyptians thought. Where are they? Buried in the sand! That's what you'll be! Burried! 

NAZI GUY #2: 

Come on, let's get out of here. 

NAZI GUY #1:(nods) 

Yeah..... 

They walk away, but the guy keeps talking. 

HOMELESS GUY: 

And the Romans? They thought they'd be around forever! But now they're just a bunch of concrete! Nothing more? The Babylonians? Gone! 

EXT.-NAZI TIMES SQUARE, AT THAT MOMENT 

Strazaolf is in the middle of Times Square, which is wall to wall with banners of swastikas and Hitler saluting. The camera zooms into Strazaolf looking around frantically. 

STRAZAOLF:(whispering) 

The world.....has gone mad. 

Strazaolf keeps staggering around until he sees an enormous screen light up with the picture of a man, who is PRIMIER RUDOLF SPLOTZWELDER. 

RUDOLF SPLOTZWELDER: 

Attention children of the fatherland, this is the words of your leader. 

Suddenly, a lower shot of all people of Time Square stopping in their tracks and staring at the screen. 

RUDOLF SPLOTZWELDER:(saluting) 

HEIL HITLER! 

An overhead shot of everyone at Times Square saluting the screen and screaming HEIL HITLER. Splotzwelder looks at his papers. 

SPLOTZWELDER: 

My children, we are in a time of dire need! In our quest to quench the Earth of our meaning and prayer, there is only one nation where the glourious nation of the NAZI is not known. And that place is the evil nation of Great Britan. 

Everyone covers their ears when they hear the sound of the words 'Great Britan.' 

SPLOTZWELDER: 

As you well know, the great war lead to many triumphs. The vanquishment of the evil Russians, the squashing of the pathetic French, and the annihilation of the fools of India. But, like stubborn goats, the British refused to succomb to our greatness, and remained free to wallow in their own evil. For almost one century, we have stood idle, while this evil empire has threatened our very livelyhood! There is only one thing we can do and that is to rid the world of the evil British. 

An enormous cheer is heard throughout Time Square. 

SPLOTZWELDER: 

Starting on Sunday, every man and woman of the great NAZI empire will be invited to feel the pride of the greatest regine in the history of the world! Those who refuse shall be viewed as traitors! So until then, carry on as normal children of the fatherland, because soon, you will be fighting for our very livelyhood. HEIL HITLER! 

Everyone salutes and says HEIL HITLER! and then gets back to their normal doings. Strazaolf stands where he is. 

STRAZAOLF:(whispering) 

Great Britan? Why Great Britan? 

Strazaolf runs away. 

EXT.-CENTRAL PARK, TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER 

Bart has caught up to Gulf and they have decided to take a rest on a bench. As they sit, dozens of people walk by, chattering on how they will soon be rid of the evil Britans. 

GULF:(yawning) 

I think he'll come back. 

BART: 

Hopefully....I don't want him to die or anything. I'll miss his ineptness, most of all. 

GULF:(confident) 

I wouldn't worry. Strazaolf might seem a bit wimpy, but he packs a punch. 

BART: 

Heh... 

The camera wanders westward to see the homeless guy walking on the sidewalk. The camera follows him until he stops in front of Gulf and Bart. 

HOMELESS GUY: 

Excuse me sir, can I please have some money? 

Gulf reaches into his pocket and slips him a five. 

HOMELESS GUY: 

God bless you sir. 

He walks away, looks around and begins to laugh. 

HOMELESS GUY: 

Morons.......they don't suspect a thing. 

Reveals himself as SRAGGILEIF. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

Once I get rid of these pitiful NAZIs, it'll just be me and Bart, all alone. 

Starts to laugh hysterically as he turns back into a homeless guy. Camera zooms back to Bart and Gulf. 

GULF: 

Should we start up again? 

BART:(shrugs) 

Why not? 

They both get up and start looking for Strazaolf again. 

EXT.-NEW YORK'S EAST SIDE, AT THAT MOMENT 

Strazaolf is walking along a slightly delpadated neighborhood. Everywhere, he sees NAZIs partroling the streets. 

STRAZAOLF:(thinking) 

This is my old neighborhood. I bet everyone here is dead. 

A NAZI walks up to him. 

NAZI GUY: 

Hey, why are you coming down here? 

STRAZAOLF:(hesitating) 

I'm sort of lost here. Do you know how to get to the Statue of Liberty? 

Nazi guy starts to laugh hysterically. 

NAZI GUY: 

Statue of Liberty? They demolished that almost a hundred years ago! 

STRAZAOLF: 

Oh.....yeah. Sorry, I forgot. 

NAZI GUY:(shaking his head) 

Jeez....why are you even over here? This is where all the jews live. 

STRAZAOLF:(raises his eyebrows) 

Live? You mean you didn't kill all the jews? 

NAZI GUY:(shakes his head) 

Nope. 

STRAZAOLF:(confused) 

Well.....uh.....why not? 

NAZI GUY:(throws his hand in the air) 

It's sort of like a prison, they're not allowed to come out. Only on Sundays, where they're allowed to shop for food. 

STRAZAOLF: 

Well......that's.....good. 

NAZI GUY:(angrily) 

What do you mean, good? They should just kill them all! If it wasn't for that damn Primer Splotzwelder...I would be able to fight in England! But I have to guard a bunch of rats! I'm a ratguarder! What a way to live. 

STRAZAOLF: Uh.....I used to live here. Do you mind if I visit my house? 

NAZI GUY: 

I don't see why not. You're obviously not jewish. Otherwise you'd be here. Right? (laughing) 

STRAZAOLF:(weak chuckle) 

Yeah.....right. 

NAZI GUY:(laughing) 

Alright, you're clear. (salutes) HEIL HITLER! 

STRAZAOLF: 

(saluting weakly) HEIL HITLER! 

They part. 

STRAZAOLF:(thinking) 

Something's not right here.....there's no way in hell that the NAZIs would let the jews live. 

The camera shifts to his house, a dark brown complex that's two stories high. 

STRAZAOLF:(confused) 

Huh? This isn't my house! My house was red, and three stories high. 

Strazaolf knocks on the door. STRAZAOLF'S MOM opens the door and lights up. 

STRAZAOLF'S MOM: 

Eugene! You're back! 

Strazaolf backs away. 

STRAZAOLF: 

You're not my mom! 

S.M. (Strazaolf's Mom) chuckles. 

S.M.: 

Of course I am! I'm you're beloved mother. 

STRAZAOLF:(shaking his head) 

No....something's going on. Someone is playing a trick on us....it's just not real.....not real.... 

Strazaolf runs away. An overhead shot of him running out of his neighborhood. 

EXT.-BACK AT THE LAB, TWENTY MINUTES LATER 

Bart, Gulf, and Rebecca are sitting around the table. 

BART:(looks at his watch) 

He's been gone for a long time. I hope he's OK. 

GULF: 

Jeez....he's never gone this long! They must of killed him or something! (panicing) What am I going to do without...... 

Strazaolf rushes through the door. 

GULF: 

.....him. 

BART:(angrily) 

Where the hell have you been? 

STRAZAOLF:(breathing heavily) 

Something's not right here. I went to my old neighborhood, and there were still jews living in the homes. More importantly, I went to my house and saw someone who's pretending to be my mother! 

BART: 

What? 

GULF: 

Maybe it was misunderstanding. 

STRAZAOLF: 

No.....this is just a facade. This is not real, this is an illusion. 

BART: 

How could that be? I burned down Karl Marx's house and this is what happened! The Proffesor showed me in the other room. This IS reality. 

STRAZAOLF:(shaking his head) 

You don't understand, there has to be a reason this isn't real. Someone is luring us into a trap. 

BART: 

Are you sure? 

Prolk comes into room. 

PROLK: 

I've been overhearing your conversation and I feel I need to address some questions. 

STRAZAOLF:(angrily) 

You're damn right you do! What the #$%# is going on here? 

PROLK:(unusually calm) 

It's a minor glitch in the Progression Device. I never thought it could happen, really. (raises his hands into the air) It's all my fault, don't worry about. 

BART: 

See, I was right! 

STRAZAOLF:(purplexed) 

Are you sure? 

PROLK:(nods) 

Don't worry about it. Soon, Bart will go back and change everything. Then, we'll be able to face that evil Sraggileif. 

BART: 

How much time till we go back in time? 

PROLK: 

Oh....probably tomorrow. 

GULF:(confused) 

You said two days! 

PROLK: 

Oh, well I've been working extra hard. Hard work pays off, I suppose. As much as I'd like to chat now, I have some complaications to iron out. 

BART: 

Alright. 

Prolk leaves the room. 

STRAZAOLF: 

Is it just me, or was the Proffesor acting a little strangely just now? 

BART: 

Come on, Strazaolf, he's always strange. Just leave him be. 

GULF: 

Yeah man, nothing's wrong. How bout we all get some lunch? 

Strazaolf looks down. 

STRAZAOLF: 

Alright. I am sort of hungry. 

GULF:(pats him on the back) 

That's my Strazaolf! 

They all get up and leave the room, but Strazaolf stays to get his wallet. He looks into the other room where Prolk is sleeping! 

STRAZAOLF: 

What the hell is going on? 

Picks up his wallet and rushes out the door. 

EXT.-TIMES SQUARE, LATER 

Outside it shows the restuarant they went into is called the 'Fuhrer Deli.' 

All four of them are sitting at a table, Strazaolf is a bit perplexed. 

STRAZAOLF: 

Why are we eating at a deli? 

GULF:(shrugs) 

Because it has good food, and the kifilta fish is magnificent! 

REBECCA:(eating matzah) 

Not to mention this flat, unlevened bread. 

Strazaolf pauses. 

STRAZAOLF: 

Don't you get it? We're eating at a jewish deli at a time of NAZI rule. This doesn't make any sense! 

BART: 

Maybe it's a novelty shop, like a Hard Rock Cafe or something. 

STRAZAOLF:(stands up) 

This is utter bull$#$$. The Proffesor is lying to us. There is something wrong here! And all of you know it! 

BART:(shakes his head) 

Look, I understand it's sort of strange to be in a jewish deli at this point in time, but you know what, I'm not going to worry about it right now! 

STRAZAOLF:(exploding) 

You're all so ignorant! Don't you get it? I'm screaming it to you now! This is a TRAP! T-R-A-P! Jesus Christ! 

Strazaolf walks out of the restuarant. 

GULF: 

Damn..... 

BART:(looks around and then looks at everyone else) 

You know, what if he's right? 

REBECCA: 

The Proffesor said it was just a flaw in the program. I think we should trust his judgement. 

GULF:(nodding) 

I agree. 

BART:(shrugs) 

Whatever. 

Suddenly a WAITER. 

WAITER: 

Heil hitler and welcome to the Fuhrer Deli. Whaddya want. 

BART: 

I'll take the turkey on wheat and the matzah ball soup. 

Suddenly everyone in the deli stops what they're doing and looks towards them. 

WAITER: 

What did you just say? 

BART:(apprehensively) 

Matzah ball soup. 

WAITER:(angrily) 

We don't have any jew food here. If you want that, you can go to hell, you son of a bitch! 

BART:(confused) 

But, but it says it right here on the menu. (looks down) Oh....wait a minute, it's not on here. 

WAITER:(points) 

Get out of here! Right now! 

They all walk out of the deli. When they do, the people go back to their business. 

BART: 

What the hell just happened? 

GULF:(shaking his head) 

I don't know.......maybe Strazaolf is right. 

REBECCA: 

When that guy yelled at you, that bread was gone and the kifilta fish. 

BART: 

Something is wrong. Let's get back to the lab. 

GULF:(nods) 

Right! 

The start heading back to the lab. 

EXT.-THE LAB, NIGHT 

Everyone is confronting Prolk. 

BART: 

We just went to this deli, and I when I ordered some matzah ball soup, I was thrown out. 

GULF: 

And all the jewish food on our table vanished. 

STRAZAOLF:(angrily) 

What the hell is going, Proffesor. 

PROLK:(smiling) 

Like I said, flaws in the ointment. Nothing serious. 

BART: 

What do you mean 'nothing serious?' Something's going on and you know it! 

PROLK:(laughs) 

My dear.....how are you supposed to know about time travel? You haven't studied it as much as I have! I should know, I'm Proffesor Polk! The greatest scientist in the history of the world. (suddenly turns angry) Now get out of my sight, you pesky bugs! I have a lot of work to do! 

Prolk walks away. 

Everyone looks at each other. 

BART:(looks at his watch) 

It's sort of late. Why don't we get some rest? 

Everyone slowly nods. 

EXT.-LATER THAT NIGHT 

An overhead shot of Bart laying in his bed, awake. 

BART:(thinking) 

Maybe this is a trap. The Proffesor has been acting a little strange lately. I don't know what to do. 

Bart sighs. 

BART: 

Might as well get some sleep. 

Bart closes his eyes and dozes off. 

DREAM SEQUENCE 

Bart returns to the exact place where he met Sraggileif in his dreams. Except this time, there's no city. But a red flare comes up and the city appears, as Sraggileif comes forward, slowly, towards the hill. Grinning. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

Let me heed you a warning Bart. Soon, the final showdown will begin. And nothing you can do will stop it. 

BART:(angrily) 

What does that mean? 

SRAGGILEIF: 

You'll see......your ignorance will lead the way. I tried to warn you before, but your asperations were stronger than soul. 

BART: 

I'm going to defeat you.....and you'll never wreck havoc on Earth ever again. 

SRAGGILEIF:(laughs) 

You have no care in saving the world....you want your wife back. 

BART: 

So what? 

SRAGGILEIF: 

Asperations lead you away your primary goal....asperations will lead you away your secondary goal. 

Bart stares at Sraggileif as he vanishes into thin air. 

DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS 

Bart wakes up, looks around. 

BART: 

Whew, another vision....that was wild. 

About to lay down, he notices someone else is in the room with him. 

BART: 

Who's there? What's going on? 

The person is smoking a cigerette, but is completely in shadow. 

MYSTERIOUS PERSON: 

Take this..... 

The person hands him a diamond, greenish red, that is glowing even in the darkness. 

BART: 

What's this? Who are you? 

But when he looks again, the person has vanished. Bart looks down again to see if the diamond is still with him and it is. Bart puts it into his pants pocket, under the bed. 

BART: 

This is too weird... 

EXT.- THE LAB, THE MORNING 

Everyone except Prolk is at the table, drink coffee. Bart seems ready to go. 

BART: 

Wow.....I had a really strange dream last night. I saw Sraggileif again....he said something about asperations will lead us to failure. Then this smoking guy who was sitting in my room gave me a redish green diamond and then vanished. 

GULF: 

I could tell you my dream..... 

STRAZAOLF: 

Nah, nobody cares. 

BART:(looking at his watch) 

It's about 9:55, the Proffesor should be up by now. 

REBECCA: 

Maybe he's downstairs. 

GULF: 

I'll go check. 

EXT.-DOWNSTAIRS, A MINUTE LATER 

GULF: 

Proffesor? 

The Proffesor is sleeping like a log. Gulf walks up to him and wakes him up. 

PROLK: 

What's going on? 

GULF: 

How long have you been sleeping? 

PROLK:(nodding) 

All night.....yeah. Everything's ready to go. Go get Bart. 

GULF: 

O.......K. 

Gulf goes upstairs to tell Bart. 

GULF: 

Bart, it's time. 

BART:(nods) 

Let's go. 

EXT.-DOWNSTAIRS, TEN MINUTES LATER 

Bart is set to go. 

PROLK: 

Alright....go! 

Prolk pushes the button and Bart goes through time. 

PROLK: 

Fool...... 

END OF ACT ONE 

START OF ACT TWO 

EXT.-LONDON, ENGLAND, CIRCA 1890, DAY 

Bart lands in the same place he landed when he first came to England. He sees PAST BART, right in front of him walking towards Karl Marx's house. 

BART: 

Well, I haven't exploded yet, that's a definate plus. 

Bart slowly walks behind him. A side shot of present Bart walking behind Past Bart (or P.B.). This goes on for about thirty seconds. Then the camera cuts to when P.B. gets to Karl Marx's house. When P.B. gets into the alley, Bart hides so he can't be seen. Then he goes through the alley where Bart is climbing through the window. Bart goes towards P.B. and pulls his leg down before he can go through the window and P.B. and Bart stare at each other. 

P.B.: 

You're me! 

BART: 

I'm bring a message. 

P.B.: 

This is a trap by Sraggileif! 

BART:(angrily) 

No it's not! 

P.B. punches Bart in the face. 

BART: 

What was that for? 

P.B.: 

I must complete this mission! 

P.B. punches Bart in the stoumach. Bart bends over and then punches P.B. in the face, which P.B. doesn't sell. P.B. pushes Bart into the wall and tries to punch Bart again, but he misses and smashes his fist into wall, as he bends over to feel his fist. Bart kicks P.B. in the face and then throws him into a garbage can. P.B. stands up with the trash can over his head as Bart punches it, and bends over in pain, because it hurts to punch a trash can. P.B. lifts the trash can off and swings at Bart's head for a direct hit. Bart collaspes. 

P.B.: 

Stupid me! 

P.B. goes through the window. Suddenly, the place starts to spew smoke and P.B. jumps out the window and Bart starts to come to. He gets up and climbs through the window. When he gets into the house, he rushes towards where the fire is. He heads towards the drawers and finds 'The Communist Manifesto.' He pulls that out of the desk and rushes towards the window. He jumps out of the window into a garbage can. He lays there for a moment and is suddenly transfered back into the safe busom of the present. 

EXT.-THE LAB, AT THAT MOMENT 

Bart transported back into the basement. Everyone but Prolk goes and congratulates Bart. 

GULF: 

That was great! 

BART:(feeling woozy) 

Ooooooh.......I saved the world. 

REBECCA: 

Let's look outside. 

They all go to upstairs and look at the window, and to their shock, everything is EXACTLY THE SAME. 

STRAZAOLF: 

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! 

GULF: 

Nothing's changed! 

Bart turns around to see Prolk standing there with a huge grin on his face. 

PROLK: 

You are all fools. Each and everyone one of you. You missed every single hint I threw out.....everyone. And when you noticed them, you ignored me. (laughs towards Strazaolf) You were right. This was a trap. 

Prolk reveals himself as Sraggileif. Everyone is shocked except Bart. 

BART:(angrily) 

Where's the Proffesor? 

SRAGGILEIF:(laughing) 

He knew his destiny.....so I fufilled it. 

GULF: 

You KILLED him? 

SRAGGILEIF:(nodding) 

Yes I did. 

STRAZAOLF: 

You twisted bastard! 

Strazaolf lunges towards him, but Sraggileif raises his hand and sends him flying against the wall. Gulf moves back. 

GULF: 

What do you want. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

I have no intrest in you or that man who I just flung against the wall. 

Raises his hand and Gulf and Strazaolf freeze in time. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

The intrest I have is Bart and (pointing towards Rebecca) you. 

Rebecca quickly turns around to see everything's back to normal. 

REBECCA: 

Wait, what happened to all the NAZIs? 

SRAGGILEIF:(turning towards Rebecca) 

A facade. None of that was real! In fact, that machine can't change the future! It's totally useless! That Prolk was a fool to even try. (turning towards Bart) As for you, before our final battle, I'm going to have a little fun. 

Sraggileif raises his left hand and emitts a light blue fireball that sends Bart back through time. 

REBECCA:(screaming) 

Bart! 

Sraggileif turns towards Rebecca. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

You shall watch....... 

On the table a viewing circle shows what's happening to Bart. 

SRAGGILEIF:(sinisterly) 

I must be off now. But I'll be back. 

REBECCA: 

Wait! 

But Sraggileif vanishes into thin air. 

Rebecca runs over to the viewing circle. 

REBECCA: 

Where did he send him? 

EXT.-CHICAGO, CIRCA 1910's, NIGHT 

Bart lands in the middle of the streets. He looks around and notices a lot of smoke. 

BART: 

Wha..what's going on? 

Bart looks around to see that he's been transported to the Great Chicago Fire. 

BART: 

Oh no..... 

A building falls down just inches away from Bart. 

BART:(petrified) 

Woah...... 

He starts to run away until his sleave begins to catch on fire and he starts to scream. He stops when he sees everything now is going in slow motion and that the fire isn't even moving. He sees a shiny light coming from one of the buildings. The shiny light fills the screen and sends him hurdeling through time. 

EXT.-THE OVAL OFFICE, AT THAT MOMENT 

PRESIDENT PRINCE is minding his own business, writing some memos when Sraggileif appears in front of his desk. President Prince looks up and screams. Sraggileif takes out his sword and slashes him in the chest, immediately killing him. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

Dead....... 

Sraggileif vanishes. 

Back at the lab. 

The blue viewing circle explodes into Bart, who falls onto the table and breaks it. Rebecca rushes to his side. 

REBECCA: 

Are you OK, Bart? 

BART:(nods) 

Get me bandaids. 

Through the door walks MILHOUSE. He watches Bart being helped by Rebecca. 

MILHOUSE: 

I quit my job. 

Rebecca turns around. 

REBECCA:(surprised) 

Milhouse! 

MILHOUSE: 

I'm no longer a congressman. 

REBECCA:(shakes her head) 

But why? 

MILHOUSE: 

I've been doing some reflecting.... 

Rebecca stares at Milhouse. 

MILHOUSE: 

Do you love me? 

Rebecca pauses. 

REBECCA: 

No. 

MILHOUSE:(blankly) 

Why not? 

REBECCA: 

Because don't treat me like a person anymore.......I'm just a tool to make you happy. 

MILHOUSE:(fuming) 

How can you say that......(screaming) How can you say that me? Do you think that I'm some souless robot? I have feelings too! 

REBECCA:(angrily) 

You don't understand! I have needs! And you can't provide them! 

MILHOUSE: 

Then there's nothing I can do. 

Milhouse turns towards the window and runs at it. He crashes through the window and hits the ground. 

Rebecca is so shocked, she can't even scream. She stands while Bart runs towards the door to see if Milhouse is alright. When he gets back down, Milhouse is lying in a pool of blood, dead. 

BART: 

Oh my god.....he's dead. 

Bart touches he blood. 

BART: 

The blood.....this is the blood of my best friend..... 

Overhead shot of Bart raising his arms. 

BART:(screaming) 

My.....best........FRIEND! 

Bart heads back into the lab to see Rebecca still standing shocked. 

BART: 

Rebecca! Snap out of it. 

REBECCA: 

I....I...I can't believe what I just saw. 

BART: 

I know this is Sraggileif's doing. And whenever I see this final battle of his, I'm going to make sure he pays for what he has done. 

EXT.-SRAGGILEIF'S REALM, LATER 

Sraggileif is meditating. 

SRAGGILEIF:(t.w.m.) 

Master, there is no threat to us now. 

MASTER:(V.O.) 

You have done well, Sraggileif. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

But now, I shall settle a score and earn a little Human Flaw on the side. 

MASTER:(V.O.) 

Ah.....that's out next phase. You shall collect Human Flaw for our eternal battle that shall start soon. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

Yes, master. 

MASTER: 

Who shall you get first? 

SRAGGILEIF: 

I plan to capture the Progressor's sister, Lisa. 

MASTER: 

But why? 

SRAGGILEIF: 

As bait, I suppose. 

MASTER: 

I sense there is another reason. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

Maybe, but bait is the primary reason. 

MASTER: 

I see. 

EXT.-SENATOR LISA'S SIMPSONS' HOUSE, SUBURBS OF SPRINGFIELD, DAY 

Inside the house, Lisa is reading to Bart's youngest son Robert, who is eight years old. 

LISA: 

And the people gathered around the sacred burrial ground, then blessed the holy land with their heart and their being and decided that their love would continue to grace the land throughout the heavens. 

Bart's lawyer son, LYLE, comes through the kitchen. He's in a suit and carrying a briefcase. 

LYLE: 

Aunt Lisa, why are you reading Jim Morrison poetry? 

Lisa looks at the book cover. 

LISA: 

Whoops. 

LYLE: 

Might as well see what the market's doing. 

LISA: 

Probably poorly. You know the recession and all. 

Lyle switches on the television. 

ANCHORMAN:(morosely) 

This is the latest we have at the moment. President Martin Prince has been found dead in his office with what appeared to be a sword slash through his chest. We don't understand how exactly it happened....all we know is that he's dead. 

LISA:(gasps) 

The president's dead? 

LYLE: 

It had to happen sooner or later. 

LISA:(looking around) 

Something strange is going on. I can sense it. 

Suddenly Sraggileif appears in front of Lisa. 

SRAGGILEIF:(grinning) 

I have come for you, Lisa. 

Lisa SCREAMS. 

Sraggileif touches Lisa's shoulder and they both vanish. 

LYLE:(screaming) 

Aunt Lisa! 

Lyle looks at the book in Robert's hands. It's glowing. He grabs it and looks at cover that says 'The ReUnion BegiNs In NNNNNNY.' 

LYLE: 

Reunion? New York? What does this mean? 

(looks up) 

LYLE: 

Come on, Robert. We're going to New York. 

They head over to their rocketcar, hit the engine and blast off. 

END OF ACT TWO 

START OF ACT THREE 

EXT.-NEW YORK, ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER 

Lyle's rocketcar lands near the sidewalk where Milhouse plunged to his death. Shows a bunch of people the body away and Rebecca telling police what happened. Bart is absent. Lyle runs out with Robert at his side. 

LYLE: 

What's going on here? 

POLICEMAN: 

This guy jumped out of this building. He's a congressman. 

LYLE: 

What's his name? 

POLICEMAN: 

His wife identified him as Milhouse Van Houten. 

Lyle freezes. 

LYLE: 

Milhouse Van Houten? My dad knew him. 

Rebecca turns towards Lyle. 

REBECCA:(turning her head sideways) 

You look fimiliar.......what's your name. 

LYLE: 

I'm Lyle Simpson. 

REBECCA:(lights up a bit) 

You're Bart's son, right? 

LYLE:(confused) 

How did you know? 

REBECCA:(points up) 

He's in the building. Fifth floor, room seven. 

LYLE:(shakes his head) 

My dad's in prison, lady. 

REBECCA: 

No, he's upstairs. 

Lyle rushes into the building. 

Back at the lab, Bart is sitting on his bed, thinking about what can be done. Lyle knocks on the door. Gulf and Strazaolf of suddenly unfroze from Sraggileif's spell and are having a cup of joe. Bart answers the door and when he sees Lyle, he jumps back. 

BART: 

Lyle! 

LYLE: 

Dad! 

They hug. 

LYLE:(happy) 

Oh my god...you didn't tell me you got out of prison! 

BART: 

It was sort of a work release of sorts..... 

LYLE: 

Well, I didn't come to see you dad. Lisa's gone! Some guy with a sword came and captured her. 

BART:(angrily) 

Sraggileif! God damn it! 

LYLE: 

Who's Sraggileif? 

BART: 

It's this jerk who's killing all my friends........or ex-friends if you may. 

ROBERT: 

Daddy....why'd you go away? 

Bart bends down. 

BART:(sadly) 

Oh young Robert.....you were so young when I went to jail. 

ROBERT: 

I know.....why'd you go away? 

BART:(sighs) 

Because, sometimes a man filled with rage can do stupid things. I blew up the neighbor's house because I was angry your mother died. I wanted vengence...... 

Robert looks down. 

LYLE: 

Dad, Robert doesn't like it when you talk about mom. 

BART: 

Either do I.....it can be painful. 

LYLE: 

What are we going to do about Aunt Lisa? 

BART:(shakes his head) 

I'm going to face him head on. He's going to pay for all the suffering he's caused. 

LYLE: 

Well, I'm going to get Robert a snack at the store. Do you want anything? 

BART: 

I'll take a beer, if you don't mind. 

LYLE: 

Sure thing.... 

EXT.-THE STORE, A FEW MINUTES LATER 

Lyle goes in and goes towards a cooler to get a beer for Bart as Robert goes and gets a cookie. Lyle looks at the clear glass to see Sraggileif grinning in back of him. He quickly turns around to see him not there. 

LYLE: 

Wow...... 

He looks around and he can't find Robert. 

LYLE:(concerned) 

Robert? Robert? 

No answer. 

LYLE: 

Oh dear God! 

Lyle runs out towards the Lab as he know the Sraggileif has kidnapped Robert. 

EXT.-THE LAB, A FEW MINUTES LATER 

Bart is mopping on the couch with Gulf, who's having some coffee. 

GULF: 

Look at it this way, it couldn't get much worse. 

Lyle rushes into the room. 

LYLE:(paniced) 

Dad, that guy....Swilgilreef. He took Robert! 

BART: 

Oh mother@$#@#@! (looks up) WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? 

LYLE:(paniced) 

I mean, I was just getting you a beer, I saw his face and he was gone! 

BART:(exploding) 

THAT'S IT! (stands up) SRAGGILEIF! COME AND GET ME NOW! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! 

When nothing happens, Bart angrily picks up a lamp and throws it out the broken window, hitting someone. Bart, surprised, rushes downstairs. He has accidently hit Rebecca! 

BART: 

Rebecca? Are you OK? 

Rebecca is bleeding in the head. 

REBECCA: 

Jeez Bart, why'd you throw a lamp out the window? 

BART:(apoligetic) 

I'm so sorry. I'm just angry right now. 

REBECCA:(nods) 

I noticed. 

BART: 

I'll go get you a band-aid. 

REBECCA: 

Thanks..... 

Back upstairs. 

Bart walks into the door. 

GULF: 

What happened? 

BART: 

I hit Rebecca! 

GULF:(shocked) 

What?!?! 

BART: 

It was an accident. 

Gulf rushes downstairs to confort Rebecca. 

Bart is extremely angry, he goes towards the medicine cabinet. 

BART:(thinking) 

This is crazy. Lisa, Milhouse, Martin, Rebecca, the Professor and Robert! All gone! And now I nearly kill Rebecca.....nothing is going right. NOTHING! 

Bart opens the medicine cabinet and gets some bandages. He then goes towards the window and sees Gulf conforting Rebecca. Bart yells down at Rebecca. 

BART: 

Hey! Here's some band-aids! 

He throws them down. 

REBECCA: 

Thanks! 

Bart goes back and sits on the couch. He begins to nod off into a nap. 

DREAM SEQUENCE 

Bart this time is in a funhouse, and whenever he looks into a mirror, he sees the figures of one of those kidnapped. When he looks in it the first time, he sees Milhouse. When he looks in the next one, he sees Martin. When he looks in the next one, he sees Lisa. When he looks in the next on, he sees Robert. And finally, when he gets to a giant mirror, he looks into the mirror and sees himself as a young child. Suddenly, when he turns around, he sees YOUNG LARA, and notices that he has turned back to a ten year old too. 

BART:(quietly) 

Lara? 

Lara stands motionless, and when Bart goes and tries to touch her, she sees it's simply a cardboard cutout that falls down. Bart turns around to Sraggileif in front of him. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

The Final Battle shall begin...... 

Bart moves back a bit. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

.......as shall the reunion........ 

Bart notices he's beginning to glow a redish glow. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

......you will be the centerpiece....... 

Bart's hands begin to relay a bluish fireball. The is beginning to expand. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

.......and you shall....... 

The fireball engulfs Bart's red glowing body. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

.......supply me....... 

The fireball grows larger with a close up of Bart with his teeth clenched. 

SRAGGILEIF: 

.......with...... 

The fireball is gigantic, filling the entire room. Bart is a red dot in the center. 

SRAGGILEIF:(holds up a fist) 

MY GOAL!!! 

The fireball explodes. 

DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS 

Bart wakes up to find out that it's night and there's a formal party going on in the lab. He gets up and looks around to see people he has never seen before. He gets off the couch and walks slowly through the party. He notices a bar has suddenly materialized near where the kitchen used to be. He goes up to the BARTENDER for a drink. 

BART: 

Wow man.....I just had this dream........I was traveling through time, saving Jesus Christ and Julius Caesar. I destroyed communism! It was amazing! But alas....it was just a dream. It seemed so real. 

Bartender doesn't speak. 

BART: 

What's the matter....(looks at the nametag) Llyod? Cat got your tounge? (laughs) 

Bartender still doesn't speak. 

BART:(angrily) 

Why aren't you speaking. 

The Bartender takes out a handgun. 

BARTENDER: 

The reunion begins...... 

He shots Bart in the chest, instantly killing him. 

BARTENDER: 

.......NOW. 

Bartender turns into Sraggileif and vanishes. 

END OF EPISODE THREE 


End file.
